


《洛丽塔》1

by Eva123



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123





	《洛丽塔》1

     他是我的生命之光，是我的欲望来源，是我罪恶的灵魂，李-东-海:分为三步，舌尖向上，从上颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上，李东海.

     在早晨，他是乱着头发，只穿了一只袜子，身高不过一米五的东海；等他换上那套蓝白相间的童子军校服时，他是李东海；被旁人亲切呼喊时，他是海海；可是在我怀里，他永远只是我遇到的十三岁时的李东海.

 

     李赫宰是在友好的家庭宠物狗，图画书，乱丢的玩具里长成的健康快活的孩子。  
     你能想象到的赞美一个孩子如同天使的词语都可以用在他身上，公园旁边卖冰淇淋球的老太太对着他红润的脸庞会忍不住给他一个格外完整的巧克力冰淇淋球和一片全麦薄脆，广场上喂鸽子的老人会教他《唐吉坷德》再加一把高档糖果。  
     在他十四岁之前的日子里，他当真觉得整个世界都是围着他转，大人们会为了他流下的珍贵的泪水感到心碎，直到他看到了从同学手中借来的杂志。  
父辈对于“性”总是掩掩藏藏，会在电影播放到主角缠绵亲吻时夸张的捂住他的眼睛，李赫宰从父亲不小心露出的指缝里盯着两具赤裸的肉体和唇舌交缠入了迷，荒诞而刺激。  
 

      青少年对于未知的事物有种用不完的好奇心，李赫宰背着书包飞快的跑进房间，锁上门，从书包夹层里小心的翻出一本破旧的杂志，封面金发女郎托着腮，两条如玉的，光裸着的腿交叠在一起，冲他笑的妩媚诱惑。  
      他兴奋的翻动书页，在众多性感尤物里，他看到了一个小小的男孩儿，或许只是被拉过来当个小配角，他看起来不过十二三岁，露在衣物外面的肌肤有种冲破纸质的白嫩，发丝柔软的垂在甚至还没褪去婴儿肥的脸颊，他就站在那里，穿着一身再简单不过的夏季校服，笑的像一片最柔软的羽毛。  
      李赫宰突然觉得，周围袒胸露乳的女郎们在他的衬托下显得庸俗而乏味，只有他是美的。

 

      很久之后李赫宰一次又一次翻看这些记忆，不禁怀疑，是否在那个遥远的夏季光辉中，自己生命的裂缝就已经开始，还是说对那孩子的过度欲望只是自己与生俱来的奇癖的初次显露？

      但是那时的他什么都不知道，在那个让他濡湿了内裤的夜晚，他只能记得那孩子白嫩的肌肤和柔软的笑脸。

      这个梦引起的惊骇顽固了后半部分如同梦魇一般的夏天，成为了青春期乃至整个生命任何浪漫韵事的永恒障碍，但是却让他在之后的十四年的时间里魂牵梦萦，在另一个人身上得到了破除的力。


End file.
